The Treasure Within
by Two Hearts
Summary: Kagome wasn't sure what to do after her mission in the Feudal Era had been complete, until a demon lord gave her a reason to stay.
1. Crystal Demeanor

Crystal Demeanor

_It's over,_ Kagome thought sadly as she sat alone on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well. She stroked the wood near her left hip, gazing at her moving hand and remembered all the times she had jumped into its depths, defying time as she leapt between her time five hundred years in the future from now—the Feudal Era. She remembered the countless times Inuyasha had been waiting for her close by, either seeing her off with a gloomy expression, or waiting impatiently for her return.

Kagome's eyes rose to pass over the field surrounding her, knowing Inuyasha would not be here to see her off as was usual. Her hand rose to curl above her heart as she felt the familiar ache constrict her chest. Her eyes soaked in the green meadows, the rolling hills, the village in the distance on her left, and the trees before her. She didn't want to forget her time here, so even her nose took in a great breath of air, trying to memorize the fresh scent of grass, the flowers, and the freshness of the air so different from the scents of her time.

This would be the last time she would enjoy such small pleasures, the last time…

She saw a silhouette covered in shadows by the tree line, but the darkness was not so dense that she could not see who stood there. She caught herself staring, knowing it would be the last time she gazed upon his perfect pristine form.

"Why do you hide, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked after realizing he would not be the first to speak. He was just watching her intently it seemed.

At her words, he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and approached at a slow gate that nevertheless ate up the distance between them with his long strides, until he stopped a couple yards away from her. She had stood at his approach curious as to why he was here. She did not fear he would attack her, let alone kill her. He had no reason to harm her.

"This Sesshomaru does not hide," he informed her in a calm, impassive voice.

Kagome smiled and a small laugh was surprised out of her. They looked at each other in silence for a small stretch before he spoke again.

"Are you leaving, miko?" he asked her softly.

Again she looked at the wood behind her before gazing off towards the village that was like a second home to her.

"Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo soon after the final battle with Naraku," she informed him.

"He was a fool," Sesshomaru intoned.

A small smile graced her lips at his words, not surprised. Sometimes, the demon lord was more predictable then he might like.

"Miroku and Sango had gone to her destroyed village to pay their last respects before getting married. I had Shippo go with them."

Kagome felt a pang in her heart once more at the thought of her friends and her kit. They didn't know that she did not plan on returning, or she knew there would have been a huge discussion on why she should stay, and her kit would cry. She didn't want him to cry; though, she knew he would when he realized she would not be coming back. She was sorry for that, but what did she have here now that her mission was complete, the jewel wished out of existence and Naraku finally dead? Now that Inuyasha was gone…

"Do you wish to stay?"

Kagome's eyes swung around to once again clash with his. His words brought such longing deep within her to the surface, something she had been trying to hide for what seemed a very long time now. She couldn't help but bear her heart to this man who was no ordinary man whom she had never been especially close to.

"Who would I stay with without being a burden? My friends don't need a third wheel."

He was silent, gazing at her with a thoughtful expression, and she noticed for the first time that his demeanor was not as crystal hard, not as icy as it had once been in regards to her. Though still hard to detect, he allowed her to see the expressions he denied most everyone else. He was looking at her in such a strange way, that Kagome could not decipher the emotion behind it. Nevertheless, it made her heart pick up speed, not from fear but exhilaration.

She couldn't help but once again notice how perfect he looked, impossibly real. His features were so angelic, and he shone so white and pure with the sun's rays shining down on him. How could someone this beautiful yet masculine be standing before her? There was no one like him in the Feudal Era and definitely not in the future. If she did not know his true demonic nature, she would have thought him an angel.

Out of nowhere, she asked, "Can I stay with you?"

Kagome gazed at him hesitantly, unsure as to why she would say such a ridiculous thing to Sesshomaru. She was not his responsibility. She would only be in the way, she was sure. But looking at him, she knew she could not go back to the future and be content. Too much had happened to her here; she was different. How could she go back to the way things were before after all she had been through in the Feudal Era?

There was no one in the future she could safely share her memories with, not even her family. Some things she could not even tell them. Her struggles and efforts would be meaningless if she could not at least be by another's side who knew of her time here. She no longer viewed the future as her home, but if there was nowhere for her to be here, then where _was_ her home?

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her for so long that she began to worry restlessly that he meant to deny her. Not that she would blame him. But she willed him and silently beseeched him to let her stay with him. Instead, he wordlessly turned his back on her and began to walk away.

Kagome felt a cold knot in her stomach and her heart lurch at his actions, watching him stride farther away. She clasped her hands and bent her head as she felt the rejection hit her hard. She was sure she would have cried in the next second if his voice had not reached her ears, and she glanced up to see him pause before the tree line.

"Come, if you wish."

She blinked, stunned silent. He was waiting for her, she knew, because he turned his head to gaze at her over his shoulder with one eye demanding her to make her choice. Tears of joy and relief entered her brown orbs as she ran to him, her yellow pack practically empty flung over her back, and her bow clutched tightly in her grip, while her arrows, too, were strapped to her back. She fell into step behind him and left the clearing with a smile on her face.


	2. Silver Beauty

Silver Beauty

It had been a month since she had started traveling with Sesshomaru, and Kagome was content to follow him wherever he chose to travel, even though it seemed he had no true destination in mind. Towards the beginning of their travels together, he took her to a village not far from Kaede's and told her she needed to wear clothes better suited for this time period if she wished to travel with him.

She hadn't felt insulted at his clipped words that she change her wardrobe since she understood her school uniform was way outside the norm here and travelling with him would be different then her time with her friends. She was a little sad at all the recent changes in her life, but she was looking forward to her future with Sesshomaru, a new adventure.

Obediently, she had gone into the village while he waited on the outskirts, but not before he had provided her with currency to buy her new clothes. Her first inclination was to argue, but seeing him lift a silver brow, daring her to refuse his money, made her change her mind and offer a small smile, and words of thanks.

The villagers remembered her from an earlier visit and welcomed her arrival. They again thanked her for her past help in not only healing the sick and injured, but eradicating the volatile youkai threatening them. They were glad to offer her clothing, and a miko's traditional red and white garb was presented to her. She had hesitated before accepting the clothing and an extra set, paying them with Sesshomaru's money.

At first, Kagome had reservations about dressing as a miko, since she would look even more like Kikyo, but she decided if she was to remain in this time and travel with Sesshomaru then she might as well jump into her new life with both feet. She, however, refused to dress her hair in the traditional style and allowed it to remain hanging free to the middle of her back.

Returning to Sesshomaru, she asked, "How do I look," and gazed up at him shyly.

"Satisfactory," he told her as he eyed her new clothing.

She fidgeted under his gaze and babbled. "The villagers recommended them. They said a miko should wear them."

He gazed into her eyes, reading more than she revealed with words and surprisingly offered comfort. "You are not the dead miko, Kagome."

She gaped at him, surprised not only by his kindness but for calling her by her name. He had never referred to her as such before, and she offered him a bright smile in return. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

That was the end of that discussion as he turned away, and they were on their way once more to nowhere in particular. By midday, they had stopped again by a river. Here Sesshomaru told her she could fish for nourishment. Kagome had never tried fishing with her bare hands before, and she reluctantly tied her long pant legs around her knees and waded into the cold water. After almost half an hour of watching her failed attempts, Sesshomaru was beside her in the water, ignoring the way it soaked his hakama.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're pants are soaked now," Kagome fretted as she saw what he had done, not knowing why he had stepped into the river with her.

"It matters not," he told her, his eyes on the water. Too fast for her eyes to track, he had caught a fish and threw it on the bank.

"Oh! Thank you," Kagome said in surprise, then blushed as she gazed at him beneath her lashes and tried to apologize for her inadequacies. "Sorry. I've never done this before."

Eyes on the water once more, he acknowledge her apology with his customary, "hn," before another fish joined the one on the back. Then he walked out of the river and sat on a huge rock near the bank, tilting his head back, sunning himself. The sight he represented was so beautiful to Kagome that she caught herself staring. His gaze moved over to her, catching her in the act, and she blushed scarlet for the second time in as many minutes before busying herself with starting a fire, with the help of her small supply of lighters. After that was finished, she skewered the fish, preparing them for lunch.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama?" began Kagome hesitantly.

His eyes again found hers, silently giving her his attention.

Used to his silences, Kagome asked, "Is there enough fish for both of us?" She was dubious as there were only two.

"This Sesshomaru does not eat human food," he told her.

"Oh, then what do you eat? I mean, I haven't seen you eat anything since I started traveling with you," asked a worried Kagome. Surely he had to eat sometime.

"You are worried for this Sesshomaru?" He seemed to read the truth in her eyes. It was disconcerting at times that he could read her so easily.

"Of course," she told him. "You're my friend," she added with conviction.

He gazed at her with another one of his long silences that where hard for her to interpret, but she thought she saw surprise linger in his golden eyes as he watched her. Then he looked away from her again to gaze into the distance as he was want to do.

"Do not worry needlessly, miko. This Sesshomaru eats the flesh of lesser youkai."

Kagome turned a little green at the thought, but who was she to judge another's food preference? She went back to cooking her fish in companionable silence. Afterwards, she took out her brush and a ponytail that had yet to snap, and put her hair up in a bun as the humidity was baking her alive.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Would you like me to put your hair up since it's so ungodly hot? It might help," she coaxed, itching to get her hands on his glorious mane.

"That is unnecessary," he replied, deflating her.

Later, he told her they would be staying there for the rest of the day and night. It was still light out when he told her she could bathe, and she knew he would keep her safe without even having to ask him. The water felt good on her overheated skin, cooling her down and making her sigh with pleasure. She had finished and was brushing her hair out, allowing Sesshomaru to take his turn in the river. She knew he had to be as hot if not hotter than her with all that armor on and big furry pelt of his.

Sesshomaru returned, his hair wet, and carrying his armor to set beside him, and wait for his hair to dry before putting it back on. He was sitting on the ground this time, leaning his back against the same, huge rock, combing his long, clawed fingers through his lengthy hair in the fading light, making the silver sheen shine. Again her hands itched to touch his silver locks and feel how soft it surely had to be. It was so straight like a water fall. Beautiful. Like the rest of him. And so long. Surely he would like some help with brushing out the tangles?

This time, she took the initiative by grabbing her brush from her yellow pack and walked towards him, only to stop and stand at his side with her hands behind her back.

"Um, may I help? I could brush out the tangles for you?" she asked and held out her brush as proof.

He glanced from her to her brush and back again before resting his hands on his knees.

"Do as you wish."

Suppressing her excitement, if barely, she sat on the rock behind him and took his long hair in hand, and almost sighed at the silky feel of it even wet as it was. She set the brush through his hair, starting at the ends so as not to snag the brush in his hair. He would probably never let her touch his sliver mane again if he found the task unpleasant, and she hoped to make a regular habit of this.

Her hands sifted through his hair, making it shimmer and sparkle. She set the brush from the top of his head and stroke as far down as she could. It was a time consuming process as his hair was so long, but she was having such a good time of it, brushing his hair took longer still. He didn't complain or get impatient with her, but sat quietly beneath her administrations. If she didn't know any better, she would guess that he enjoyed the attention as well if his blissful expression was anything to go by.

Her hand and wrist protested after a while, forcing her to stop. She patted his shoulder and chirped, "All done! It wasn't so bad, huh?"

"Hn," was the only response she got, but she wasn't put down by it.

Walking back to her pack, she glanced over her shoulder and winked at him. "I didn't realize how cute your ears were until now."


	3. Golden Fire

Golden Fire

Another month had come and gone as two moon cycles with the daiyoukai had eclipsed into the third, and Kagome was still content. It was actually nice not to have to go after the jewel shards anymore, to not be attacked on a regular basis, and worry that a friend might be injured and/or die. Sometimes, like now, Rin and Jaken were with them, and Kagome wasn't sure why Sesshomaru sometimes left them behind but allowed her to stay by his side. She was immensely grateful for that, and her heart started to warm each time they were able to be alone, so she could enjoy his company all to herself. She loved having Rin around and laughing at the girl's nonsense with Jaken or even ridding on Ah-Un, but she cherished the times she had alone with Sesshomaru.

Kagome placed a hand over her heart, feeling her it beat a little faster as she sat near Sesshomaru's still form. Lately, the organ had been acting strangely in his presence, and she feared what the ramifications might mean.

Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep not far away as the moon made its climb in the starry sky. Kagome gazed into their small campfire as her thoughts shifted, and she couldn't help but smile. Turning towards Sesshomaru, watching his profile, she said, "It's very nice of you to take care of Rin the way you do, Sesshomaru-sama."

He was silent a moment, his gaze on the fire as hers had been. Instead of acknowledge her praise, he asked, "Why did you leave your kit behind?"

Kagome looked away from him; her smile dimmed until it all but vanished as she gazed into the fiery fire, moving to clutch her legs against her chest. Feeling dejected at the reminder, she rested her chin on her upraised knees. "I wasn't sure if I would stay at the time I left him with Sango and Miroku."

The silence was long but not uncomfortable. Then Sesshomaru said, "We shall reclaim him if you wish."

Kagome's head popped up, surprised and touched by Sesshomaru's thoughtful suggestion. She smiled and said, "I'd like that."

Then she turned to gaze once more upon his profile, watching the fire throw shadows across his features. She watched his head slowly turn towards her until her brown orbs clashed with his bright, gold ones. She was unable to look away as she felt herself be drown into his golden pools, her attraction for him growing. If only she could be more in his eyes as he was becoming in hers, she though wistfully.

He broke the spell by gazing back into the fire, and she felt slightly disappointed.

"What is so different about the future?" Sesshomaru unexpectedly asked.

Kagome blinked rapidly at him before settling her eyes on the fire again, surprised he would ask. He had not seemed inclined to know before now. Then she was debating what to tell him.

"If you are asking if I know you five hundred years in the future, then you're wrong," she told him quietly. "I have never felt the existence of youkai in the future."

"Humans live yet demons do not? Preposterous," he scoffed.

"It's true, Sesshomaru-sama. I never knew youkai really existed until I fell through the well and ended up here. They are nothing but fairytales and legends in my time."

He was silent, and Kagome thought it wise to change the subject slightly. "In my time, almost everything has changed, advanced. I can't tell you much, whether because I can't reveal a few things or because I don't know how to describe it adequately to you. But I will say that humans live longer than they used to. Oh, not near as long as a youkai, but a few decades longer, because medicine has expanded. Even girls and boys are able to grow up together, go to school together, and a girl can become very influential in society just as a man can. However, not all the change is good. The air is not as clean, nor is the water in some areas, and sickness is wider spread. Even the forests have been all but cut down."

Another silence surrounded them while they both were lost in thought.

"This Sesshomaru assumes mating age has been changed as well, considering you are yet unattached, miko?"

Kagome smiled and almost chuckled. "Oh, it's very different. Women of my time can choose their mates. Unlike now, there are several laws against an adult marrying and having sexual relations with someone under eighteen."

"How old are you, miko."

Kagome blushed, not sure where this was going. "Sixteen."

"Hn."

Kagome wasn't a hundred percent sure why she said it, but she had to let him know her views. "Since I'm not in the future anymore, I am willing to compromise on a few beliefs and rules I have grown up to acknowledge." She was blushing now. _Why did I have to say that?_ she mentally wailed. _Now he's gonna think something weird_!

"So, there is someone you wish to mate in this time?" he asked her.

Sputtering, then waving a hand at him, she said, "I-I meant in general." Then she tried to laugh but it came out fake even to her own ears.

"Hn."

"W-well, I think it's time I went to bed." Then she made a hasty retreat a few feet from him to lie down.

"Goodnight, miko," Sesshomaru said to her, the words she taught him one should say to another when they were about to go to sleep.

Blushing she returned, "Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama."


	4. Coral Stripes

Coral Stripes

Another month had come and gone, and Kagome found herself once again traveling alone with Sesshomaru minus the rest of his pack, whom he had told to stay behind a few days ago. Kagome still had no idea why Sesshomaru would leave them behind and never her. At first, she thought he merely wished to be alone for a while, but then why was she there if he wished for solitude? Kagome reflected that she wasn't always the quietest person, always wanting to chat with someone. Still, he continued to keep her by his side, and a small hope blossomed in her chest that he might actually care for her in some small way, stupid thought she knew it to be.

Perhaps she was lonely? Did she really yearn for something more between herself and the daiyoukai? Looking over at him for the hundredth time as they walked side by side, she again wondered why she had become so attracted to this man, well youkai, in just a handful of months or even at all actually. Never once had he shown the slightest interest in her as a woman as she was beginning to think of him as a man. Was this yet another unrequited love? Kagome smiled almost sadly at this depressing thought. She couldn't seem to fall for a guy who could return her feelings and see only her as she longed for.

"You are sad."

Kagome turned towards him with wide eyes as she stared at his profile uncomprehendingly.

"You smile, yet it is sad. Why?" Sesshomaru asked without looking at her.

Had he been watching her? Kagome blushed at the thought; though, she had been doing the same thing earlier by watching him.

"Oh, it's really nothing. Just some depressing thoughts."

She tried to laugh away his question. She was sure if she told him that she was interested in him, he would certainly think something was wrong with her and probably never want to see her again. He didn't seem to be the settling down type if all their wandering was anything to go by.

"Stand back, miko."

Sesshomaru's words brought her up short before she stepped back and slightly behind the towering inuyoukai, understanding that they were about to be attacked. This was not the first time someone was foolish enough to attack the powerful lord and would probably not be the last. Then she, too, felt the demonic aura approaching.

The ground began to shake, making Kagome bend her legs and stretch her arms out for balance, trying to stay on her feet. Unfortunately, she was less than successful and stumbled into Sesshomaru's back. He didn't seem to mind as he stood tall and unmoving upon the rolling ground, so Kagome leaned against him for additional balance.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself in the air with Sesshomaru's arm around her like a vise. The earth beneath their feet had given away, and a geyser of dirt erupted with a huge snake-like creature coming out of the ground to hiss at them, as they landed several yards away from the youkai. Cringing against Sesshomaru, she couldn't help but shiver in revulsion as she muttered beneath her breath, "I really hate snakes."

Spittle dripped from the monstrous snake's jaws to fall on the ground with a sizzle as it ate away at the dirt. Kagome decided then and there she wouldn't get close to the thing. Sesshomaru left her side, lunging into the air, drawing his sword Bakusaiga, engaging the serpent in combat. Before he could land a hit, the snake burrowed back under the ground, and Sesshomaru landed gracefully, waiting for it to show itself once more.

It came up behind him, but Sesshomaru turned as it lunged at him, cutting the huge snake in two from head to the end of its long spiked tail.

Kagome cheered as it withered in its death throes. "Way to go!"

But all of a sudden, the snake became two. Kagome watched in amazed horror as the two withering halves regenerated, making two snakes instead of one.

"Now that's just gross," she said to no one in particular.

One of the beasts charged Sesshomaru while the other went underground. Sesshomaru lopped off its head as they charged one another. Again the snake went down, only for the body to regenerate its head, and the lopped off head grew out another body at impossible regenerative speed.

Blood soaked the ground, raising steam as it ate at the dirt. Kagome knew she had to stay clear of the blood if she didn't want to be eaten away by the acid-like contents. She wasn't immune to poison and acid like Sesshomaru was.

One of the snakes turned from Sesshomaru and came at her. Raising a quick barrier, she saw the disgusting thing crash into it and charged the barrier with more reiki to blast the youkai to cinders. "Sesshomaru! You have to destroy the body!"

He didn't answer her, but when he released his youki, swiping his sword in the other youkai's direction, she knew he had heard as two more snakes turned to ash.

_Now where was—_ Kagome began to wonder, when the earth opened up beneath her, and the snake emerged from under her barrier, teeth bared, hissing as it struck. Kagome threw herself to the side, but the creature's spiked tail crashed into her right shoulder, launching her across the air just inches from the ground, before she landed hard on her unwounded shoulder, sliding to a stop.

The youkai came at her again, but before she could defend herself, Sesshomaru obliterated the snake. Kagome gazed up at him with pain filled eyes, her arm a blaze of agony. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

She watched him come to her and kneel beside her, taking her arm in gentle hands. There was nothing more than a shallow wound on her shoulder, hardly bleeding, but a green substance leaked out of the wound.

"You have been poisoned," Sesshomaru informed her.

"No wonder it hurts so much," Kagome tried to joke, but groaned in pain when Sesshomaru lifted her arm and sank his fangs into the wound. She bit her own lip to stifle the scream building up in her throat as she felt him suck the tainted blood from her body.

She felt him retract his fangs minutes later and opened her eyes to watch him, still in pain, but not in agony as before. "It seems I keep thanking you." She smiled at him.

He was oddly silent as he bent to lift her into his strong arms, careful of his spiked armor, and carried her from the battlefield. Kagome kept her eyes on his face and knew something was bothering him. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome didn't think he would answer as the quiet lingered, but he surprised her. "You were injured, miko."

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome smiled in relief. "Don't worry. I'm fine. The poison was demonic in nature, so whatever is left in my system will be purified. Besides, I've had worse injuries in the past," she tried to reassure him.

She watched him frown. "But never before in my care."

Kagome lay quietly in his arms, digesting his words. _Does he think it is his fault that I was hurt? _She wanted to reassure him, but she wasn't sure how. It wasn't his fault she had gotten injured. Things happen. Besides, he helped by removing the poison. Why couldn't he see all the good he had done, instead of dwelling on her wound?

"It's because of you that the poison did not kill me," Kagome told him softly, willing him to understand it was not his fault, and that he had done a good thing.

"Hn," was the only reply he gave her, but the frown had left his face. She snuggled closer to him and hid her smile in his mokomoko. They stopped a few miles from the battle where Sesshomaru set her gently upon the ground. She watched him move a few paces away and lay his back against a tree as the afternoon sun was making its shift to evening. Obviously, they were to rest there until she was feeling better.

Gazing over at him, Kagome couldn't help but feel that he yet dwelled upon their last battle and her injury. She didn't want him to worry or continue to think it was his fault that she had been hurt, so she painfully got to her knees and crawled awkwardly without the use of both arms, but she made it beside him. He had turned his head to watch her with a question in his amber orbs.

"Ne, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome began, a light blush on her face.

"You should not be moving, miko," he admonished her, which she ignored.

"May I rest my head on your lap?" Kagome asked quietly as she continued to meet his gaze.

He looked away from her as he answered. "Do as you please."

If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was embarrassed. Smiling, she turned painfully onto her back and sighed contently as she lay her head on his silk clad thigh, feeling the hard muscle and warmth beneath.

She opened her eyes as tiredness began to creep in on her. Her eyes were zeroed in on his beautiful, demonic stripes, a deep coral color, almost purple. Then she noticed he was frowning again. Raising her hand, she stroked the stripes high on his left cheekbone, causing him to gaze down at her quizzically. He must have seen the strong emotions in her eyes, because he leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand, their eyes never leaving the others.

Smiling softly up at him, Kagome lowered her hand and let sleep claim her.


	5. Lapis Lazuli Linage

Lapis Lazuli Linage

Another month eclipsed the present into the past, as Kagome sat comfortably next to the daiyoukai with Rin and Shippo several feet away, lying on their small backs, star gazing and talking in excited whispers. A fond, motherly smile graced Kagome's lips as her eyes landed on her kit, remembering how Sesshomaru had traveled with her to Kaede's village, looking for her friends to reclaim her child. She remembered being hesitant to proceed and walk through the familiar village as pain assaulted her chest when memories became too much to bear, and she had silently cried, her face averted from Sesshomaru's, knowing she could not reclaim her kit because of her weakness. She was ashamed by it and tried to hide the fact from her companion, knowing he may not approve.

She remembered with full clarity how he had lifted her face to his with a clawed finger under her trembling chin to gaze steadily into her streaming eyes. She wasn't able to speak and apologize for her overreaction to the situation as she choked on her words. She returned his stare, unable to do anything else, before she felt his hand shift and trace her tears with his fingertips, reassuring her with a touch. Then he turned and entered the village without a word while she stood at its edge, watching him walk away with his long stride to Kaede's hut and return within minutes with Shippo trailing behind.

When Shippo had cried her name and flung himself into her arms, she had caught his airborne flight, holding him close and cried for a very different reason, as she gazed up at Sesshomaru in silent thanks and gratitude.

Now she looked upon her small kit with love filled eyes, listening to his prattle to Rin as he taught the little girl the constellations she had previously done with him. These two small children were precious to her, and she vowed to protect and care for them as best as she could. Her eyes trailed over to Sesshomaru, wondering if he had similar thoughts when it came to Rin. He seemed very fond of the ningen child. It made Kagome wonder if he would ever feel the same for her. No, that wasn't right. She yearned for much more between her and Sesshomaru.

Looking back up at the sky with a whimsical sigh, Kagome once again perused the night sky and marveled at the magnitude of stars so beautiful to her eyes.

"I've never seen so many stars while in the future," confided Kagome. "There were always too many lights obscuring the natural beauty of the night."

"It is unnatural," replied Sesshomaru in a serious tone to her referral to the lights she had previously tried to describe to him in an earlier discussion.

Kagome giggled, and then her wondering eyes landed on the moon only a crescent in the sky. Turning to Sesshomaru, her eyes sought out a similar crescent moon which graced his forehead in a lapis lazuli color. She had always wondered about that mark.

"Why do you stare, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, returning her gaze with a lifted brow.

Blushing at being caught staring at him so rudely, Kagome stuttered, "W-well, I was just, you know, curious about that mark on your forehead. Why…do you have it?"

Turning to look upon the moon in the sky, he answered. "It represents this Sesshomaru's linage and highborn status."

"Oh, I see, so I'm guessing Inuyasha didn't have one because he was a half-breed, right?" Somehow, this thought made her sad. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault he had been different. She had loved him just the way he had been.

"This knowledge upsets you."

"Um, well…it seems like Inuyasha was being blamed for his birth. How could anyone blame a child?"

Sesshomaru made no reply, and her light mood darkened as empathy washed over her. Surprise quickly took its place, as Sesshomaru wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and drew her close to his warmth.

"A pup is blameless," he told her softly.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as he regarded her with an unguarded expression, and she saw that he meant it.

Laying her head on his solid shoulder, Kagome breathed in his spicy, musky scent, her eyes closed to savor the smell and feel of his warm body next to hers. She never wanted this moment to end. She felt so warm and cherished in the shelter of his arm, which she could easily get used to the contact. If only he could love her as she loved him. But this was enough for now.

Another thought nagged at her, compelling her to ask, "Why don't you go home? Why do you continue to travel?"

If he was a highborn lord, then why did he not return to the comforts of the wealthy? Naraku was dead. There should be nothing stopping him from going back. Her breath caught. Was it her? Was she somehow in his way in returning home? Did he not want her to go to his place?

Before the hurt could filter into her heart, she heard him say, "This Sesshomaru still has unfinished business."

Intrigued, she asked, "What's that?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he asked her a question. "Do you regret your choice?"

She knew what he referred to instantly, and she shook her head against his shoulder. "No, I'm right where I belong."

She felt his arm tighten around her, bringing her even closer, and she smiled, hope a living thing inside her breast. This was the first time he had ever held her close by choice; instead, of the necessity when he had to carry her that one time to safety.

Kagome shivered in delight.

"Are you cold, miko?"

Sputtering, embarrassed, her face ablaze, she said, "N-no, I'm fine." She subsided into silence, allowing the peaceful night and the tender moment to restore her calm and happiness.


	6. Agate's Colors

Agate's Colors

Only a scant week had passed since Kagome had told Sesshomaru that she felt she belonged here; though, she had silently meant that she belonged beside him, but he didn't need to know that just yet, if ever. Yesterday, Sesshomaru had dropped the others off in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers even though they hadn't been traveling together all that long. Kagome wondered what made the inuyoukai change his plans. She remembered how Shippo had almost cried but fought valiantly not to in front of everyone, not wanting Kagome out of his sight, and she understood he had been afraid that she wouldn't come back again. Her heart hurt for the pain she had caused him by her abandonment, and she had tried to console him, but it was Rin who managed somehow by telling him that Sesshomaru had always came back for her and Kagome was always with him.

Her reverie was broken when her limping became worse as the pain in her foot increased. She called a halt to Sesshomaru and sat upon the ground, removing her new sandals. When she saw the blister she had already guessed she'd find, Kagome bemoaned in silence for her tennis shoes and gel insoles.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her. "You are injured?" he inquired, reaching for her foot.

"You don't have to do that, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome protested, but he ignored her, and took her foot in gentle clawed hands, inspecting the blister on the bottom of her foot, seeing that it had already popped.

"You should have told me you were having trouble, miko," he admonished her, before leaning in close to her to lift her effortlessly in his arms.

"Sesshomaru—" Kagome started to say, but her words ended in a gasp as they took to the air on his youki cloud, sailing at a fast clip through the sky. Kagome had no idea where they were going but snuggled into his mokomoko for warmth as the winds rushed passed them; she remembered the last time he held her more than a month previously. She savored this rare closeness, knowing they would probably never be as close as she wished them to be.

It was midday when they landed, having flown for more than three hours, and Kagome had been hard pressed not to fall asleep in his arms, content and relaxed, feeling safe; though, they were so far off the ground. She noticed steam rising beyond huge boulders a few yards away, and Kagome gasped in excitement when Sesshomaru moved towards them and set her gently down on a rock.

"The hot water should soothe your aches," he told her, before turning and giving her the privacy he knew she craved.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in a happy voice, forgetting his honorific as she quickly went through her pack for the soap they had recently bought from a ningen village. Kagome wished she had proper shampoo and conditioner, but she was too excited to feel the warm, bubbly water against her skin to really care.

She had just gotten comfortable against a half-submerged rock, the warm liquid barely covering her breasts, when she saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the pool's edge. Ignoring her, he began to disrobe. He had already taken off his armor and swords before she saw him, and now he was removing his haori, shrugging it off his broad shoulders, to let it fall forgotten on the ground.

Her eyes bulged as she saw his naked, sculptured chest, hairless and alabaster white. Her eyes wondered to his obi when his hands did, following his movements compulsively, and for some reason, the indigo and yellow color of his obi reminded her of the swirling colors in an agate rock she had seen long ago. She was snapped out of her gawking when she saw his hakama had begun to fall from his lean hips, and she quickly averted her gaze, eyes tightly shut, arms crossed protectively over her chest, and asked on a small shriek, "What are you doing?"

"This Sesshomaru wishes to bath," was his nonchalant reply.

"But I'm in here!" Kagome tried to explain when she heard him step into the water, peaking at him as he settled to her left against a rock as she had been doing. Her eyes opened, huge as saucers. The sight of him siting submerged to his abs in the hot springs, steam rising around him, made her squirm uncomfortably in growing sexual tension.

_Not now!_ she cried inwardly, hoping her scent was masked by the water.

He closed his eyes when he answered, "We are pack, miko. It is perfectly acceptable, even expected, to bathe together as it creates closeness between packmates."

Kagome berated herself. Sesshomaru wasn't going to do anything to her or look at her in a perverted manner. Why did that depress her?

Then he was unexpectedly beside her. "U-um, y-yes?" she asked uncertainly.

"You are unhappy," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes, as if he were trying to find answers there, but what, she didn't know.

Before she could muster up an answer, he continued. "Does this Sesshomaru displease you?"

"Wait? What? Of course not!" she denied adamantly, reaching out, unfolding her right arm from her chest, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He gazed at her hand, and she would have removed it had he not grabbed it gently and pulled, bringing her closer to him, almost touching. Her head was tipped back as she watched him in surprise, and he leaned down to kiss her full on the lips. For a second, she froze until she felt his tongue stroke against her lips, silently asking for permission. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth for his invasion and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him when he freed her wrist to hold her tightly, causing her breasts to press against his hard, muscled chest. Kagome moaned as her nipples hardened against him, and a familiar ache flared in her loins.

After a few minutes of passionately kissing, Kagome began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the heat of the hot spring. Sesshomaru finally leaned back, letting her breathe, watching her with passion filled eyes; her heart fluttering at the sight.

Kagome blushed, "Sorry, I'm a little dizzy," she admitted when he continued watching her silently.

Surprisingly, he smirked. "You will learn how to breathe. This Sesshomaru will teach you…many things." He whispered the last part in her ear in a husky, baritone voice, causing goose bumps to sprout on her arms.


	7. Pearl's Sheen

Pearl's Sheen

Two days later, still in absence of the rest of the pack, found Kagome lying naked upon her back, with Sesshomaru kneeling above her, still clothed save for his armor, but she did not feel embarrassed while she looked into his passion filled eyes directed towards her. With just one look, he could turn her whole being into a burning fire of need as he was doing now. She knew precisely how she got where she was now.

All day, Sesshomaru had been quiet, but every time he looked at her it was with a heated gaze that had her blushing and goose bumps appearing on her arms as awareness struck her. Why he gazed at her like that without doing anything else, she did not know, and she did not ask. What was she to say? '_Why are you looking at me like that?'_ She knew why, and she would squirm with unabated need every time. Dammit! Surely she had more control than this?! If he could ignore his passions, than she could too; though, she almost resented the need to do so. All she could think about was being as close to him as physically possible, but he didn't seem so inclined. Why?

When dusk set, he came to her. He had discarded his armor not long ago, but she had ignored the significance of the gesture until he stood only a handful of feet away and held out his hand to her.

"Come," he commanded in a soft, drop dead sexy voice.

Her throat went dry as she stared up at him, her hand reaching out to clasp his, knowing by his passion glazed eyes what was about to happen, and she shivered in longing.

She tilted her head back when he pulled her close with only a hair's breadth between their bodies, before lowering his head to hers, kissing her at first tenderly, chaste. He told her without words how much he cared, before deepening the kiss. Her hands went to his hips while his stayed on her shoulders, keeping some space between them even though she wanted to crawl beneath his skin. Her arms went around his waist, their tongues rubbing and stroking along the others.

She moaned when he nipped her bottom lip, and then sucked in her breath on a soft gasp when his lips snaked across her cheek and down her neck. Her arms tightened around him when she felt a clawed hand ease into the folds of her kimono, parting the fabric and letting it fall around her waist, baring her naked flesh to the air—to him. He was kissing her again when he yanked at her obi, causing her clothes to fall around her in a heap, before picking her up and laying her upon the grassy ground beside her discarded clothes.

He knelt above her, straddling her hips as his hands stroked high on her thighs, gazing at her naked breasts with undisguised admiration. He leaned down, his silver locks unfurling around them, intending to kiss her breasts she was sure, but he was wearing far too many clothes. She reached up and grasped his haori, and bared his chest to her gaze. The color was so white it was alabaster, but the sheen of sweat that glistened upon his chest made it shine like pearls. Her mouth watered to taste his flesh. A second later, his hands help hers remove his haori.

He looked like a beautiful god kneeling above her, and he was all hers to touch, to taste, and to explore. But first, he seemed determined to taste _her_. He leaned down towards her once more and without preamble, wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking on the nub until it hardened. Pleasure erupted where he suckled, a sharp ache flaring between her thighs, causing her to rub them together to assuage the ache his manipulations at her breast caused. His left hand kneaded and pinched her other nipple.

"No, Kagome. Only I will flare and stop the ache," he told her in a deep, low voice, causing her to shiver then moan when his knee went between her sawing thighs, not allowing her to stop the ache she felt paramount there.

"Please, Sesshomaru!" she pleaded on a small whimper, tangling her fingers in his hair, reaching up to nip at the point of one ear. He snarled at the action and forced her back onto the ground, grinding his hips between hers, and she felt the unmistakable hardness of his arousal. She pushed her hips against him as the ache intensified.

He chuckled and pinned her hips to the ground with his. "I shall teach you the pleasures of patience, my miko." Kagome didn't want to wait, so she reached up and stroked his long, hard length through his hakama, to which he groaned and flexed his hips as he braced his forearms on either side of her.

"Woman," he warned on a hiss as her hand tighten around his hard flesh.

"Only I can flare and stop the ache," she purred back at him, smiling, watching as his teeth clenched.

She used her other hand to yank at his obi, untying it, before her hand snaked inside to grasp his pulsing cock, her thumb swirling around the head, causing him to suck in a sharp breath at her actions. She felt a bead of precum form at the slit and smoothed the sticky fluid around the tip before her hand tightened and stroked up and down his hard length repeatedly.

"Stop at once!" he bit out, capturing both her hands in his and pinned them above her head, breathing deeply and faster than normal.

Before she could protest his action, he yanked down his hakama with his other hand to pool low on his thighs. She only caught a glimpse of his hard flesh before his lips crashed down on hers, devouring her, taking her breath away. She felt his free hand grab onto her left thigh and place it in the crook of his arm, spreading her to his invasion. He thrust his sword into her sheath, breaking through the feeble barrier, her cry smothered by his mouth.

She felt as if she had been torn in two and tried to get away from him in an effort to stop the burning pain, but she was pinned. He stopped kissing her and placed his forehead on top of hers and demanding in a tight but not unkind voice, "Relax, Kagome. Don't move."

She nodded her head and after a few minutes of no one moving, the pain lessened to a dull throb. Sesshomaru soon began to thrust in slow, shallow movements that had her mewling in pleasure.

With her leg over his arm, it was not easy for her to move and keep up with his hard, deep, and fast thrusts. Neither could she move her arms since he kept them above her head. Pleasurable sensations centered at her core, making her wilder and hungry for more. Sesshomaru tilted his hips slightly, changing the angle, causing Kagome to cry out as he hit something beyond pleasure and pain inside her.

"There, is it?" she heard him ask in a guttural voice, but she was unable to answer as he continued to hit her sweet spot. She was climbing a precipice, her inner walls tightening around him, but she seemed unable to fall into oblivion and she whimpered, "I can't!"

Somehow, understanding her dilemma, Sesshomaru released her wrists and lowered his hand between them, to flick and play with her wet clit. "Yes, you can, koishii. Come for me."

With the added stimulus to her citreous and the pounding rhythm of his thrusts against her sweet spot, Kagome silently cried out her release as pleasure stole her voice. Surprised at the tightening of her walls, her orgasm forced his own as he continued to thrust deeply inside her even as his seed poured out of him and into her.

He let go of her leg and lay with his head on her breast, panting, and she wrapped her arms around his silver head, also breathing heavily but with a smile on her lips. Her fingers brushed his hair from his cheek tenderly.

"I love you." He didn't have to say it back because right now she was content, but his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"As I love you, Kagome." Tears glistened in her eyes as he raised his head to gaze down at her with such devotion and warmth, she couldn't speak. "Will you be my mate? Will you stay with me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she could do nothing but nod as tears of joy spilled over and down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he kissed them away then tilted her head at his silent encouragement when he nudged her head with his. He nuzzled her shoulder, knowing what would come next. She felt his teeth sink deep into her flesh, marking her forever as his.


End file.
